Visita inesperada
by SweetDream143
Summary: En la vida no todo el dinero o fama, aveces para ser felices se necesita a alguien sin ninguna de esas/ Primer historia en subir, por favor, denme una oportunidad.


**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Big Time Rush ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen. Si no a Scott Fellows y Nickelodeon

* * *

Aplausos

Solo vive de eso, de los aplausos de la gente, son su fuente de vida…

El famoso cantante y actor Kendall Schmidt proveniente de Wichita, Kansas logra triunfar y salir a el mundo del estrellato de los Ángeles, su vida es aparentemente perfecta, solo quiere la fama total, quiere sentirse amado o en otras palabras, deseado, los aplausos de la gente hacen que se sienta así, es un hombre de 22 años que lleva la vida de una súper estrella de la nueva era.

O eso es lo que aparenta, bajo ese estereotipo de chico engreído de Hollywood, se encuentra el chico humilde, que para triunfar, ha tenido que mostrar una faceta que tuvo que crear para poder llenar las expectativas del público, tiene que vivir al borde preguntándose ¿Está bien o está mal?

Ama escuchar los gritos, los aplausos, el amor que tienen sus admiradores hacía el, pero llega al punto en que se da cuenta que no soy por el, son por el gran Kendall Schmidt, más no por Kendall, todo puede cambiar cuando en un encuentro casual se encuentre con un chico de clase media que no se fije en su apellido, lujos, dinero o fama.

Genial Kendall, eres un maldito genio, solo a ti se te ocurre cometer semejante estupidez –Se maldecía a sí mismo el chico de ojos verdes

El de pelo rubio corría entre las calles de Los Ángeles perseguido por varios guardaespaldas de la exitosa cantante Hayley Roberts, el motivo de la persecución era que ambos chicos mantenían una relación arreglada, por publicidad, a Kendall ya no le gusto eso y tomo la decisión que terminar con la chica era lo mejor.

Lamentablemente la chica de pelo azabache no pensaba lo mismo, cuando en sus cita de esa noche el chico le propuso terminar dicha relación ella enfureció, tenía una reputación, nadie terminaba con ella, nunca pasó y no iba a dejar que Kendall rompiera su gran record, ya que no cualquiera podía salir con la exitosa actriz.

Discutieron por un buen rato, el chico logró sacarla de sus casillas tanto que empezó a arrojarle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, floreros, marcos, hasta los cubiertos que iban a utilizar en la cena, logró enterarle un tenedor en su muñeca a Kendall, después de que la chica lastimará así al cantante, no tuvo más opción que saltar por la ventana, no estaba muy alta así que no fue gran problema, pero no contaba con que la chica aún no terminaba de desquitarse, mandó a perseguir al rubio para que lo llevaran de nuevo donde ella y arreglar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque Hayley no pensaba hacerlo de manera civilizada

Volviendo con el chico de cejar pobladas, ya se estaba cansando de tal persecución, ya que ha estado corriendo cerca de 1 hora y me estoy quedando sin energías, bueno, al no poder consumir nada gracias a la chica loca que dejo no tiene de donde sacarlas.

El chico ya desesperado, ve una casa con ventana abierta, así que se le hizo fácil meterse en ella para ocultarse de los matones de su exnovia

Cuando se asegura que ya se fueron está decidido a irse de esa propiedad ya que, ¡No sabía de quien era!

Sus planes de irse de la propiedad ajena fueron interrumpidos cuando cierto desconocido encendió las luces de la habitación que estaba a penumbras

El rubio antes de que el desconocido pudiera identificarlo se escondió entre unos muebles, Kendall agradeció que el chico no pudiera verlo, pero el si podía ver y se sorprendió cuando lo vio claramente

Ante sus ojos estaba un chico de piel morena, bajo de estatura, cabello corto y podía divisar unos ojos cafés obscuro pero hermosos y gracias a su falta de ropa ya que se encontraba en boxers únicamente, pudo ver el cuerpo de dios griego que poseía

Pudo sentirse atraído al chico de cuerpo escultural ya que era bisexual, nadie lo sabía ya que se causaría mucha polémica en su carrera.

Kendall tenía que conocer a ese chico, tenía que poseerlo y hacerlo suyo…

* * *

Bueno esta es mi primera historia que subo, espero que le den una oportunidad, la idea ya está establecida solo falta subir capítulos y ver si les gusta (: Espero que comenten ya que quiero saber que opinan o si voy por buen camino

Creo que Kendall se ve muy desesperado, no sé.

Si ven alguna falta de ortografía, les ruego que me la comuniquen c:

Merezco Review?

By:

SweetDream143


End file.
